The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear, and in particular to an article of footwear with a medial contact portion for contacting a ball.
Articles of footwear have been provided with various provisions for contacting a ball. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0167658 to Davis discloses a ball controlling surface on a toe portion of a shoe that includes a plurality of grooved rubber elements to provide friction. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0055183 to Lee et al. discloses a soccer shoe that includes a plurality of protrusions along an inner and outer side of the toe portion of the shoe.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an article of footwear that includes provisions for contacting a ball along a medial side of the article. There also exists a need in the art for an article of footwear with provisions for contacting a ball that is configured to be flexible and lightweight.